Blessings
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: While watching Rachel sing Quinn does some thinking and goes to the one person she thinks will make it better and ease her mind. Sequel to 'I love you, goodbye.' Faberry.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own Stevie, Steven and Caleb however.**

* * *

Quinn watched as Rachel sang her heart out to Miley Cyrus' _'I Miss You.'_ It had been exactly a week since Rachel brought her to meet Stevie and her family. A week since Quinn was accepted by the joint part of the Berry family. A week since Quinn learned the reason Rachel goes on. To prove to everyone that she didn't need anyone to stick up for her. To show everyone you can't knock Rachel Berry down.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up to see that Rachel had finished her song and was now standing in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked as Quinn nodded. "Just making sure." Rachel smiled as Quinn smiled back and kissed her cheek as she sat down and they watched Mercedes sing.

They had taken separate cars that morning. Beth was fussing and Quinn didn't want Rachel's perfect attendance to be ruined.

Quinn unlocked her car and looked over at Rachel from across the roof.

"Hey, I just remembered I have to pick something up for Beth, I'll meet you at home?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded and blew her a kiss as she got into her own car.

Quinn sat in her car and watched as Rachel drove away. She started her car and headed in the different direction. She drove gripping the wheel in a white knuckle grip that never eased up till she neared her destination. She parked in the parking lot and walked up to the large building. As she waited for the elevator to reach the right floor Quinn began to get nervous.

'What do I say?' Quinn thought as the elevator dinged signaling their arrival.

Quinn stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall. Her hands were getting clammy and her stomach clenched into knots. She took a deep breath and put on the Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray mask and walked into the room and to the side of the bed.

Quinn took a seat hesitantly and sighed.

"Hey, uh, it's Quinn, I was here with Rachel last week, I uh, I don't really know what I'm doing here." Quinn began as she looked over the still body on the bed. "I know you can hear me," She slipped her hand into the still one on the mattress. "Daniel says that in your condition you can also feel the things around you." Quinn takes a deep breath and looks over at one of the monitors. She watched the heart rate monitor as it spike up and down before continuing.

"Rachel has been telling me more about you lately, she smiles more often which is nice, she has a gorgeous smile and I have no idea why I'm saying that because you probably already know." Quinn smiled as she cupped the still hand in both of hers. "You're the reason she keeps going and doesn't let the rude comments and slushy facial get to her, she told me that, you told her it's ok to cry as long and hard as you want as long as no one's watching and she does, a lot, she told me about how you would talk to her till you both fell asleep on the phone and how when you were there you'd hold her." Quinn looked at the still and peaceful face.

Quinn couldn't help but think about what was so bad that she deserved to be here.

"I don't know if I could ever be good enough for her, I mean you were her first everything, I can never top that. Rachel gets attached rather quickly and is fragile and I forget sometimes and I say the wrong thing, but she is also forgiving and a great friend, you know, I doubt I would have even learned you existed if Santana hadn't asked Rachel for help on a song, the same song you recorded to a CD and gave to Rachel the day before your surgery, I probably would have learned about you, when we're older and going through boxes of old things." Quinn chuckled. "I know I won't get an answer, but did it ever freak you out how Ira and Daniel made a weird shrine out of their basement for all of Rachel's achievements or how she won her first singing competition at eight years old?"

Quinn looked around the room. It was so plain. All white with only the many different flowers for color.

"I'd hate for the white walls to be the first thing you see when you wake up, you're brother and father are great people, we've been having dinner with them every night for the past week and they love Beth and even thought you haven't done anything she loves you already, I think we have Rachel to thank for that, she keeps telling her stories about you and singing her to sleep."

"I guess I just feel as if I need your blessing now, Rachel speaks so highly of you and even her own mother feels as if she should be worshiping you. Don't get me wrong, their relationship is improving but only by so much everyday." Quinn took a deep breath and released it. "I just need some kind of sign from you or something that tells me you're ok with me and Rachel, anything would work for me." Quinn sighed as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Rachel's special to me and you're special to her, I promise to love her with everything I got and everything I am, just give me a sign that says you're ok with that, please." Quinn's tone was almost pleading as she looked at the still body hoping for something. Anything.

Quinn was just about to give up and go when she felt a squeeze on her hand. She gasped and looked at the face.

"Are you ok with it?" Quinn repeated and the action came again and Quinn smiled wide letting out a chocked sob.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered as she stood and left.

She arrived at the Berry household shortly before dinner. Rachel made no move to ask her where she had went because she already had an idea seeing as Quinn returned with nothing for Beth.

They went upstairs after dinner and were about to part ways into their separate rooms when Rachel caught Quinn's wrist.

"Move the bassinet and stay with me tonight?" Rachel asked as Quinn smiled and nodded.

They brought the bassinet into Rachel's room and shut the door placing the bassinet beside Rachel's bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Rachel asked as they cuddled together under the covers.

"I was thinking about us today." Quinn said. "While you were singing." She added looking down at Rachel who looked up at her and nodded.

"And?"

"I thought about last week and how you have been talking about Stevie like she was a goddess." Quinn said as Rachel gasped.

"I'm so sorry Quinn, I didn't know you had a problem with it, I'll stop starting now if you want me too." Rachel said as Quinn chuckled cutting her of with the vibration of the laughter through her chest.

"It's fine Rach, it just had me thinking, so I went to visit her today." Quinn said as Rachel propped herself up on her elbow.

"Really? I mean, I had a feeling you went, but why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked as Quinn propped herself up and cupped Rachel's cheek.

"Because, I wanted to talk to her alone, I know I can't be her, she was your first everything and I felt as if I needing her blessing to be with you." Quinn sighed as Rachel frowned.

"You don't have to feel threatened Quinn, while I do love her it is now in the best friend sense and I'm _in_ love with you." Rachel said as Quinn smiled.

"I know," Quinn said and then continued. "I talked to her for awhile before asking her for any sign that she was ok with us and that I had her blessing." Rachel cut her off.

"Quinn, you do know that although she may have the capacity to hear and feel she can't respond." Rachel said as Quinn giggled.

"I know that, but right before I was gonna leave she squeezed my hand, I asked her again and she squeezed my hand a second time." Quinn finished looking down at her hands as Rachel closed the gap between them and kissed her.

"I'd tell her about everything when I'd visit her." Rachel began pulling away from Quinn. "I told her about how you used to treat me and how I would always forgive you because I felt something inside me that kept growing and how I found myself falling in love with you, I told her how scared I was that if I loved you I'd forget her, I asked her if it was ok and if I had her blessing to go for it and she did the same, she squeezed my hand and I took it as her blessing, don't be embarrassed Quinn, Stevie gave us both her blessing, we can thank her the day she wakes up." Rachel said as Quinn smiled kissing her once again only to pull away when they heard the two month old infant stir beside them.

"I love you Quinn, you and Beth." Rachel said as Quinn kissed her.

"I know, and I love you too." She said as Rachel pulled her back in.

Back at the hospital Stevie lay still on her bed.

'You and Ray have every blessing I can give you Quinn.'

Then for a split second it was there.

A smile.

* * *

**Please Review. They make me happy. And I love Feedback**.


End file.
